


Make Me

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [13]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Duct Tape, Flirting, Gags, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an AU meme on Tumblr. As requested by spurious: "aiba works at a sex shop, arashi member of your choice is a regular customer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/gifts).



For nearly a year now, Nino has been faithfully purchasing his sex toys from Aiba's shop. Well, okay -- it's not _Aiba's_ shop, he just works there on weeknights and chips in whenever Matsujun is out of town for a convention. But that's fine by Aiba, since weeknights are when Nino stops by on his way home from work.

The first time he came in, Aiba thought he was really cute. They didn't speak much, just the standard exchange at the cash register as Nino paid for a small vibrating plug.

The second time, Nino brought two items up to the register and asked which one Aiba thought was better: the cock ring or the desensitizing spray-on gel.

"The gel can be fun," Aiba told him, "but I like the ring better, since you can just take it off when you're ready."

Nino smiled as if at a joke Aiba wasn't privy to. He bought the gel.

The third time he came in, he bought two pairs of leather cuffs and told Aiba, "I'm Ninomiya, by the way -- but you can call me Nino."

It's a slow-going Wednesday evening when Nino walks into the shop once again, and though Aiba hasn't exactly kept track, he thinks it must be somewhere around his fifteenth visit. Maybe closer to twenty. It's not like Nino is there every week, not like some other regulars who are always coming in to shoot the shit or browse the DVD section for new titles. But he stops by often enough that Aiba looks forward to his visits, always certain he'll be back again at some point.

By this point, Aiba is also certain that Nino has a pretty impressive collection of sex toys. Aiba can't help but wonder -- has, in fact, spent a decent chunk of time wondering -- what he does with all of it. Well, it's kind of self-explanatory what he _does_ with it, but does he use those things on himself, or does he have a partner that he uses them on, or does he pack it all up in a big suitcase that he hauls off to parties, or --

"Nice evening, don't you think?"

Aiba blinks a few times as Nino walks up to the counter with something he must have grabbed from one of the back aisles. He hopes his smile doesn't say _I was just imagining you at the end of a train._ "Oh, yeah! The weather's been really nice!"

The smile Nino flashes in return definitely says _I just caught you daydreaming about something naughty._ He sets the item he'll be purchasing onto the counter and says, "Good thing, too. It gets really warm in my apartment and I'm too cheap to run the aircon."

Aiba gives an impressed whistle as he scans the item: a bundle of hand-spun bamboo rope, thirty feet dyed pure black. This is what Matsujun calls _the good stuff._ "Doesn't seem cheap to me," he says.

Nino is smiling as he reaches for his wallet. "I have to save for the things that matter, right?"

"Mm, makes sense." Aiba takes the cash Nino hands him, nodding and enjoying their small talk. "After all, you'll be much more comfortable with this than some of those cheaper --"

He stops when he realizes that Nino's eyes have gone sharp, his smile wiped clean away. Aiba immediately tries to backtrack, but Nino is too quick. "What's that supposed to mean? How do you know I'm not using it on someone else?"

Aiba's blood runs cold. If he pisses off a regular, Matsujun will never let him hear the end of it -- and even worse, if he pisses off _Nino_ , he'll regret it even if Matsujun never finds out. "No, no, I meant nothing by it," he says, his words all coming out in a rush. "I didn't mean to assume --"

But Nino doesn't back down. "What, just because I'm short or something? Not bulky enough? You think I couldn't dominate someone else, huh?"

In a panic, Aiba holds his hands up and stutters, "N-no, that's not -- I'm sure you're very good at dominating, Ninomiya-san, I swear --"

It's the _Ninomiya-san_ that finally does it. Nino stops, glares, then snorts and starts snickering. In an instant, his angry stare turns giddy as he begins laughing outright, showing his gums and the cute little laugh lines around his eyes. "I'm just fucking with you," he says around a grin. "The truth, Aiba-san, is that I don't use these things at all. You see, I'm just a collector."

Aiba is stunned. His heart is still beating like crazy, and now Nino is throwing this wrench into all the things he's imagined. He stares at Nino, and Nino stares right back. They stand there, unmoving, unblinking, for a good twenty seconds.

Then Nino laughs again, even louder this time. "I'm sorry," he wheezes, "that was a lie too. No, you were right the first time -- this is for me."

 _This little shit,_ Aiba thinks, equal parts perturbed and charmed. Without thinking, he reaches across the counter to shove at Nino's shoulder, only hard enough to show his mild irritation at being made fun of, but it only makes Nino laugh harder. "In that case," Aiba says, "you're pretty mean for a submissive."

At that, Nino stops laughing long enough to raise an eyebrow. "More assumptions! I never said I was a submissive, Aiba-san. I only admitted to getting tied up." He chuckles again, leaning forward to prop his elbow on the counter, his chin in his hand. "And getting tied up doesn't have to involve submitting. In fact, I think resisting is half the fun."

Aiba's heart gives a little cry of fondness at the way Nino is so casually leaning towards him, and his dick happily chimes in, singing praise for the new bounty of scenarios he can imagine. He still feels jumpy from Nino's prank, but rather than making him cautious, maybe that's what gives him the courage to go out on a limb. He leans closer as well, lets his gaze wander down to the irresistible curve of Nino's mouth, and says, "I bet you're the type who says 'Make me' when someone tells you to quit smart-mouthing, too."

In nearly twenty visits, he's never seen Nino's lips quirk up into a smile quite as pleased as this one. Nino nudges the rope with his elbow and asks, "Wanna find out?"

The next time Nino visits the shop, he buys a few rolls of bright green duct tape, and after they've been bagged and paid for, he leaves them sitting on the counter as he strolls out the door and heads home.

This time, Aiba doesn't have to wonder how this new purchase is going to be used. He already has the whole thing planned out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aiba finishes taking care of Nino, he goes to the bedroom to find a particular cardboard box. ("I know it's in here somewhere," he'd said, "so we can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is you tell me instead of making me look for it, and then I let you go." By that point he'd already taped up Nino's wrists and ankles, so it wasn't like Nino had much to bargain with.

"In the closet," Nino gasped, still a little breathless from their struggle in the entryway. "In the back, underneath the shirts." He made his eyes all wide and doe-like as he asked, "Now will you please let me go?" He was definitely faking it.

Aiba patted Nino's cheek before reaching for the rolled-up tube sock he'd set aside earlier. "Sorry, did I confuse you? I meant this way would be easy for _me_. And I never said I'd let you go immediately.")

The box is buried underneath a pile of dirty laundry, as promised. He drags it into the living room and parks himself in front of it, and proceeds to sort through Nino's impressive collection of sex toys as Nino himself squirms on the carpet a few feet away. He's on his side, turned away from Aiba, so Aiba keeps him in the loop by providing commentary as he goes through the box. He still wants to keep Nino guessing, through, so he makes his comments vague, saying things like "Oh, I remember when you bought this" and "Hmm, I always wondered if you ended up liking this one. Maybe I'll find out tonight!"

Nino doesn't reply to any of this. He is, after all, a little preoccupied.

Aiba separates the items into three piles: eventually, maybe tonight, and definitely tonight. He finishes and has begun re-evaluating the _maybe_ pile when the timer on his phone goes off.

"I can't believe it's already been ten minutes," he says as he gets to his feet.

Nino moans wordlessly in response, which makes sense: there's a sock in his mouth and several layers of duct tape over it, so words are pretty difficult.

Aiba steps over to the couch where his phone is resting. He dismisses the timer and kneels down to examine the progress Nino has made; the tape around his ankles is starting to loosen a bit, but his wrists are still pretty secure. "Honestly," Aiba says, "I thought you'd be a little better at this." He ignores Nino's indignant grunt as he reaches for the roll of tape he left on the couch.

When Nino sees the tape, he starts struggling with renewed vigor, but Aiba isn't fooled. Nino is hard as a rock, and when Aiba leans over him, he gives a quiet, shivery moan. He fights -- but carefully avoids kicking Aiba in the face -- as Aiba manhandles him onto his stomach and begins wrapping more tape around his ankles, undoing ten minutes of wriggling and struggling. He's yelling and cursing behind the gag, but it's so muffled that Aiba can't even tell what he's saying and isn't at all worried about a neighbor overhearing. Besides, even if any of them do overhear, Nino's neighbors have probably heard worse.

"Quit complaining," Aiba says. "This was our deal, remember?" He finishes reinforcing the tape around Nino's ankles, then tears off another long strip so he can start on Nino's knees. "I gave you ten minutes to free yourself and you failed, so now I get to try out some of your toys." Nino makes a few angry, indecipherable noises that Aiba imagines are supposed to mean something like _That wasn't our original deal, you scoundrel,_ so he adds, "And _then_ I'll let you go." He grins and finishes securing Nino's knees, then uses his now-free right hand to squeeze Nino's dick through his pants. "That is, if you want me to."

At Aiba's touch, Nino goes rigid and moans, a little shiver running down his body.

Aiba moves Nino once again onto his side, and then onto his back, trapping his hands underneath him. He kneels over Nino's legs and begins unbuckling Nino's belt, then unbuttoning his jeans, then dragging the zipper down. The whole time, Nino is craning his neck to watch Aiba's hands with wide eyes, his breath coming out quick and shallow through his nose, until Aiba finally tugs his pants and boxers down his hips and frees his dick.

Aiba would admit, if prodded, that he's imagined Nino's dick at least a few times, and he would also happily admit, no prodding necessary, that the reality of it lives up to all his hopes and dreams. He runs his fingers up and down the side to feel the soft skin, enjoying the way it makes Nino's breath catch, and then leans down to get his mouth on it. He drags the tip of his tongue up the length of it, wraps his lips around the head, and is unable to keep from smiling at the shrill noises Nino is making in the back of his throat. Nino is still watching him, struggling to keep his head up, but when Aiba flicks his tongue along the underside, Nino's head falls back against the floor with a _thunk_.

Aiba pulls away, concerned, but in the next instant Nino starts moaning and pushing his hips up, clearly not in any major discomfort beyond the very pressing concern of Aiba no longer sucking him off. Still, Aiba doesn't get back to work quite yet. He leans up a little, licking his lips, and says, "Call it a hunch, but I don't think you want me to let you go at all."

Underneath him, Nino's legs jerk weakly, like he's trying to kick out. When that doesn't do anything, he shimmies his hips instead and huffs out a noise that just might be _Please._ Aiba grins and lowers his mouth back onto Nino's cock, taking in more and more until Nino's moans go from shrill to guttural, and then he reaches up underneath Nino's T-shirt to pinch his nipples and make him squeal.

After that, he withdraws completely, hopping to his feet. Nino inhales sharply and watches as he walks back to his three piles of sex toys, where he peeks down at the _definitely tonight_ group and takes a long moment to consider. "I think I know what I want to use first," he finally announces.

He leans down and grabs the bottle of desensitizing gel, holding it up for Nino to see.

Nino wails and kicks his legs furiously, already trying to squirm away, and Aiba can't hold back a laugh. Of all his weeknight encounters with Nino, this is by far turning out to be the best.


End file.
